


Just say please

by Shireith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hero's Day, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: The five heroes are gathered on the top of the palace where we left them. Before coming up with a plan in order to defeat Papillon, some shenanigans will occur.





	Just say please

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes places during Hero's Day ( _Catalyst_ ). There are no major spoilers, but there are some references. It can be considered as a missing moment, if you please.  
> Side note: I use "Papillon" instead of "Hawk Moth" because I prefer the first one. I hope you don't mind.

“You’re good at so many things, _milady_ , but, if I may, why don’t we let me be the sarcastic one? I’m better than you at it.” 

These were the words Chat Noir had told her a little while back, when Papillon had once again tried to steal their _miraculouses_. They had been under the daily attack of an _akuma_ , and Ladybug, in a fit of cheerfulness, couldn’t help herself to make an hilarious statement—like Chat Noir always did. And it was probably under her partner’s influence that she had chosen to act this way, pushing herself to be, for once, the funny one.

Nevertheless, things hadn’t gone as planned. And, although it wasn’t easy for her to admit it, this was because her puns weren’t as entertaining as Chat Noir’s were. In a way or another, even if they were in the middle of a fight, he always managed to find the right timing—and, at the same time, he knew how to measure his words. Everytime Chat Noir would say something funny, Ladybug would laugh.

How was he even able to come up with those puns of his? Ladybug had started to believe it was a gift: Chat Noir could make puns as easily as she could use her Lucky Charm to defeat their enemies. He was a master in defusing even the most unfortunate situation. Ladybug was aware of this. However, she couldn’t accept to be defeated by Chat Noir—she could be funny, too!

The five heroes were gathered on the top of a palace, gaze lowered to gave a look at the shenanigans ensued from Papillon’s last _akumas_.

Eyes wandering around, Chat Noir shot a look at an _akumatized_ he had temporarily forgotten. This last was running around at a great amount of speed as if he was a spring—Chat Noir thought of this because he was also jumping. 

“Well, that guy clearly knows how to move.”

“He certainly doesn’t know how to dress, though,” Queen Bee pointed out, looking at his clothes with disgust. 

Unfortunately, her last statement went unheard as Ladybug quickly said, “He’s very... _cathletic._ ”

Chat Noir shot her a surprised and amazed look, as if she was holding in her hands a tray full of croissants. “ _Milady_ , did I just hear a pun coming from you?”

She stared at him in boldness. “Now, help me refresh my memory: who once said you’re the only one who can make puns and bad jokes?”

“Mh, I wouldn’t know about that.”

“Oh, _please_ —just admit you liked it!”

“Aren’t you a bit too cocky now?“

“Are you really bold enough to say this was worse of all of your past puns? Do I have to remind you of the clown one?”

“It was just a test...!”

“Oh, was it?”

Queen Bee, an annoyed look on her face, turned to her side to see Carapace and Rena Rouge acting, if possible, in a more couple-ish way than those two, as Rena Rouge was holding Carapace’s chin in her palms while whispering something mushy.

“Excuse me! Am I really the only one interested in defeating Papillon? I’m also willing to ignore the fact that my hair is a total mess!”

“... yes, green really suits you, my dear.”

Queen Bee gave Rena Rouge _the annoyed look_.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” she called, hoping they could finally be of some help.

“What’s the magic word?”

“The magic word?“ Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir dismissed her question with a hand gesture and Ladybug understood it probably was a stupid thing between the two of them.

“Queen Bee?” he tried to pursue her, moving his ear closer to her mouth.

Queen Bee ground her teeth, swearing to herself she would have made him pay for this. “ _Please_.”


End file.
